Together Forever
by GeorgeGershwin
Summary: This is a story of the "together forever" ending. It s been years since Ib visited the Guertena exhibition, and now Ib and Mary are living as sisters. Till Ib:s 19th birthday when they decide to go to the Guertena exhibition that s back in town. They get sucked in the fabricated world, but will they both get out alive or will they meet an old friend...


"Loves me, loves me not. Loves me, loves me not. Loves me..." Blue petals were falling on the floor as the little blond girl was skipping forward. "Loves me not. Loves me! Yeeey!" the girl cheered and gave a little jump. She walked forward in to the black corridor, but to her suprise it wasn´t empty. There was a lump against the wall a little a small distance from her. She stopped there in shock. This was new, it wasn´t supposed to happen, she didn´t like it. After a while she started to walk slowly to the lump and realised it was a person. It looked like it was a grown up man, he didn´t move at all, and she started to think he was sleeping or even dead. Suddently the man moved his hand and turned head towards her. His eyes were open. He was very pale and staring right at her. The little girl was so afraid she couldn´t move from the spot as if she was rooted there. Then the man started to move his lips slowly and said something. The little girl couldn´t hear what he said and just stood there quietly. "m..r..r.." he mumbled. "mu...rr...r.." he said a bit louder. "murder...er..., murderer..., murderer..." he said many times "Murderer, murderer" The little girl was terrified. "Murderer, MURDERER!" he shouted out with an insane look in his eyes. "MURDERED, MURDERER, MURDERER, MUDERER!" He shouted repeatedly. The little blond girl put her hands on her ears and croutched down on her knees. "No,no,no, stop it, stop it, stop it!" She shouted back in panick. "MURDERER!" "don´t.." she wisperd and tears started to fall from her eyes.  
At that moment Mary woke up sweaty and terrified. She was breathing very loudly and she was shaking. It took her a little while to understand that she had just seen a nightmare and she was in her own room. In the end she calmed down and put her head on her pillow and looked around her room. It was a very cute room, the walls were light pink, and she had a lot of cute stuff there like rabbit ornaments and a porcelaine tea set with yellow polka dots. on her nightstand there was a little red package with a yellow ribbon tied around. She smiled when she saw it and got up quickly.  
When she came to the bathroom, her big sister was allready brushing her teeth. "Mooorning Ib!" Mary singsonged. "Morning" Ib answered tiredly. She was wearing a white top and red pyjama shorts, her semi long brown hair was tied in a loose bun and her red eyes looked tired. Mary was wearing an oversized cow prin t-shirt, her wavy yellowish blond hair was loose and allmost reached down to her waist. She was smiling as she started to brush her teeth and her blue eyes shined. "You seem cheerful this morning" Ib said with a little smile. "Of course I am! Todays your birthday, that means were gonna do something fun!" Mary allmost shouted happily. "You´r like a little kid" Ib sighed but smiled immediately afterwards. Mary smiled back at her big sister happily.  
Mary, Ib and their parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Their father was reading the paper, their mother was buttering some toast and Ib was tiredly but smiling listening to Mary while she was suggesting all kinds of crazy ideas they could do that day. "Honey, would you like to have your presents after breakfast or after we come home from town?" the girls mom asked while munching her toast. But before Ib could answer Mary was already telling her opinion in a very loud voice. "Lets giv e´m now, lets giv e´m now!" She shouted exited. Ib laughed and said that they could open them after breakfast, Mary cheered to this. "OK, girls what do you think we should do today? Ib what do you think?" their mother said quickly before Mary could say anything. "I really dont know, lets just do something nice and after that go to a caffee, I want to have some macaroons." Ib said while she poured orange juice into her glass. "Yeeey for cafeeeees!" Mary added. "OK, well lets think of something to do before we go to a cafee" their mom said smiling. "Look honey. It sais here that the Guertena exhibition is coming to town again!" Their father suddently said. "Do you remember girls? we were there once about ten years ago. Wow time flies doesn´t it!" Their dad said with a little chuckle. "Ooh! It´s coming to town today? But that´s perfect! Lets go see the gallery today, Ib you got you´r intrest to art at that time, didn´t you. Alsow that would be perfect, afterall your starting that art university next fall." their mother said entusiastically. "OK, sound good to me what do you think Mary?" Ib asked. "Nooo, not some boring art galleryy come oon!" Mary whined. They decided to go to the art gallery anywhay. Mary was cross becouse she had been waiting for this day for over a week. She started to sulk and nothing her mom or her dad said made her change. Then Ib decided to cheer her up. "Soo Maary did you get anything for my birthday?" Ib asked totally nonchalant. Mary didn´t say anything for a second but thet a big smile spread on her face. "Wait here!" She said and ran up the stairs to her room. After a while she got back with the little package from her nightstand, and gave it to Ib. "Thanks!" She said and smiled widely at Mary. In the package was a little stuffed pink bunny, it seemed that Mary had made it herselfe. "Look it has red eyes like you!" Mary pointed out. I looked at the bunny long smiling, then she said "Thanks!" And hugged her little sister.  
After about an hour the family was sitting in a car on the way to the gallery. Ib was wearing a white collared shirt that was a bit tighter on the waist so it looked pretty feminin. She was allsow wearing dark red capris, black flats and her brown hair was free. Mary was wearing a grass green dress that had a white collar, and the sleeves ended in 3/4 of the arm. She was alsow wearing black flats only they had straps. She wore her blond wavy hair free.  
They parked the car near the gallery and started walking to the door, when Mary saw a flower shop right next to the museum, and she ran exited in before anyone could stop her. The rest of the family members followed her sighning. When they got inside the other even got a bit exited. The store was really big and had all different kind of flowers there, and there was one corner were there was only different colored roses. "I want a rose dad" Can I pleease get one?" Mary said to her dad as sweetly as she could. "Oh fine but lets buy them after being in the gallery, theyl die if we carry around them allday" Everyone agreed, even Mary thought she gave a little sigh.  
When they got in the museum Mary wanted to go around right away and she dragged Ib with her. Mary wasn´t really very intrested but Ib looked at every painting and statue for a while quietly. They saw many things (that were in Marys opinion really weird), like for example many painting of women in different colored clothes and they were all called "lady in red", "lady in green", "lady in blue" and so on. They alsow saw the painting called something abyss, Mary didn´t really remember the name, neither did she care, infact she thought of it scary, it was some kind of big fish in the dark sea. The painting was laying on the floor as if it was the actual sea. Then after many otfer painting and sculptures they came to a painting called "Forgotten portrait", where a man in with purple hair was slumped to the ground. Ib stared at it longer than she had at the other paintings. For some reason she didn´t really understand she wanted to cry really bad seing that painting, but she decided she´d better not . It wouldn´t have been that weird, after all there were many other people crying at the paintings, but that wasn´t the point. She didn´t want to scare Mary. "Comoon! Lets go!" Mary moaned. Ib agreed and they went forward, but both of them were a bit uneasy after seeing that painting. Mary felt like she had seen him before, in a dream or something.  
After a while they came to a big painting called "Fabricated world". It was abstract art, like most paintings at the gallery but at this one Mary really wanted to leave, not because she was bored, but because she felt uneasy, and so did Ib. Mary felt the urge to start to talk about something, but she couldn´t get any words from her mouth. Ib seemed as if she felt a bit sick. "I think I need to sit for a while" she said weakly and walked over to a bench with Mary tailing her in releaf. They started to talk about othar things after a while forgetting the painting. "You know, I´ll be really lonely when you go to uni.." Mary said after a while of talking about the school were Ib was going for next semester. Ib looked at her for a while then said "Well it´s not like we can be together all the time anyway" at that Mary looked really sad. "But you promised, you promised we´d be together forever, remember?" Ib looked at her in suprise "When did i promise that I don´t remember saying that" It was the last time we visited the museum, when we were goint to the cafe I asked you to promise me we´d be together forever, remember?" Mary said sounding like a little kid now. "For gods sake Mary, how on earth would I remember that? Anyway don´t be stupid it´s not like we can be together all the time." Mary got really shocked and hurt by that and got up and ran off. "Wait Mary! I didn´t mean it like that!" She yelled after her and then she sighed loudly. Suddently the lights started to flicker, and then they went completly out. It wasn´t so dark that Ib couldn´t see but it was kind of creepy. She thought it was just a blackout but when she started to walk to find Mary no one was around. She got scared and started to look for someone but she found no one. After a while of running around she came back to the painting called "Fabricated world", there was some blue paint or ink running down the wall from behing the painting. Then suddntly there was blue ink on the floor and it said "Come down Ib". She didn´t know what to do so she decided to go downstairs, buit on her way to the stair she passed "Abyss of the deep", and she noticed the barrier thing had gotten out of the way and that you could jump right into it. She hesitated for a while and then said aloud "What the heck" and jumped in.


End file.
